Beginnings
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Crossover with Ninja Turtles. Inuyasha is starting a new life in a new place and time. Can he overcome his own doubts about himself and see what's in front of him?


Recommended Music Listening:  
_Drifters_ by the Continental Drifters

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the movie played out before him, his eyes fixated to the screen. He had heard Kagome talk about movies before but had never actually seen one. _The Mummy_, he believed Torie had called it, had been placed into what she had called a DVD player. Occasionally, he dipped his hand into a bowl, pulling out fluffy, white pieces of food and taking a drink of soda, but his eyes never left the television set. 

"Just like a kid in a candy store," came the chuckle as the woman who housed him sat next to him. Inuyasha grinned then leaned against her. She patted his cheek then wrapped an arm around him. "I take it you're enjoying the movie?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, taking another mouthful of popcorn.

"Taking note of keywords?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded again. They continued to watch as the movie played out. Eventually, they had run out of popcorn and Inuyasha had his head resting in her lap. It had only been a few weeks since he had been awakened by Torie and his English vocabulary, which had been non-existent, had expanded drastically. His lessons had included constant vocal repetition, reading, music, and the occasional movie, like tonight. Once the movie was over came the discussion, a discussion that lasted well beyond midnight. Finally, Torie, after letting out a jaw-cracking yawn, murmured, "Time for bed, Inuyasha."

"Yeah . . . I'm surprised that you're still up this late, considering how early you got up this morning."

"Oh, really?" she grinned. "Never mind that I used to do this all the time before Ryan was born?"

He just grinned back as he stood up. "Sleep sweet, Torie."

"Sleep sweet, Inuyasha."

With that, he went up the stairs and to the room that he called his own. Most of the time, however, he rarely stayed in there all night. His own insecurities - losing his mother, Kikyou, and Kagome, and his brother's hatred of him - played out in his dreams at night. All of them had chased away his nightmares but learning to trust again after losing each one had been difficult. When the dreams became too much, he slipped out of his room and slept outside Torie's room until just before dawn. Then he moved to another part of the house where Torie's scent was just as strong as her room's. That's how it had been since they had arrived to her home in Philadelphia and he felt certain that's how it would stay. She, after all, was a human and her heart, though she'd probably never admit it, belonged to another. He was a half-demon, stuck in a land and a time he knew nothing about, and he dared not think about falling in love again. Such morose thoughts tugged at his heart and tonight would be no different. His ritual would go on. It was all that he had.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Mmm . . ."

"Come on, sleepy head, wake up."

Slowly, golden-amber eyes unveiled themselves to see a set of brown staring back at him. The woman whom they belonged to smiled at him. Her long hair looked tousled yet neat at the same time. Inuyasha could never figure it out. He stretched his arms and legs out then yawned. Then he realized where he was at.

"T-torie," he stammered, jumping up. "I . . ."

"Were sleeping outside my bedroom door, as usual." Her smile got wider. He blinked.

"You mean you've known? All this time?"

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up.

"And you're not mad?"

"Inuyasha, I have no reason to be. I hear you every night."

Inuyasha looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. She had known all this time and had never said a word. He couldn't bear to meet her gaze.

"Hey, look at me."

A cool hand grasped his chin and turned his head so he was gazing at her once more.

"You have no reason to be ashamed around me, Inuyasha. You know that."

"But . . ." he began.

"But what?" she prompted. "You're having nightmares? Everyone has them at some point or another, love."

"It's more than just nightmares, Torie," he whispered. "They're . . . things from my past. I've lost everyone I've ever loved and cared about and . . ."

"They're playing out every night in your dreams. Preying on every insecurity you've ever had, hence you sleeping outside my door almost every night. It's okay to be scared and to grieve, Inuyasha. We all get scared every now and then, and we have to grieve at some point. Such feelings are a part of life. They help us to grow and to deal with the world around us. I'd be worried if you didn't have nightmares, after everything you've been through. But there does come a time when you must confront the past and face that which haunts you . . . and then . . . you just have to . . . let go."

A faint smile tugged at his lips and tears threatened to overtake him. On impulse, he drew Torie close to him and hugged her. A hug that she promptly returned.

"Now that we have philosophy out of the way for the day, how about some breakfast?"

That prompted him to laugh.

"Sounds good to me," he said, releasing her then following her down the stairs. As she began to prepare breakfast, he let the cats and dogs out for their morning exercise and daily duties. Then he went into the kitchen and sat down.

Breakfast was a simple affair, consisting mainly of yogurt and fruits - Torie kept it simple, mainly because she hardly ate in the mornings. They ate in silence, Inuyasha lost to his own thoughts and Torie to hers. Her son, Ryan, had cereal and an occasional bite of fruit or yogurt. Finally, he looked at her.

"You should eat a little more than what you do, Torie."

"Oh, gods, not you, too!" she chuckled. "You're becoming as bad as Val."

"Well, she's right," he pointed out. "You're a new mother, for crying out loud."

"Yes, I know that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be hungry all the time. Besides, this is what I wanted today."

Inuyasha bit back his retort. Her mood had remained light and he intended to keep it that way. He had seen her angry only once since he had awakened and he did not want to see her that way again. Inuyasha still pitied the poor guy and cringed whenever he thought of how Torie had brought him down. If she wanted to eat yogurt and fruit every morning, so be it. Who was he to argue with her? A change in subject was in order.

"When do you think the INS will call?"

"Don't know," she shook her head. "I've never had to deal with them before. Hopefully John comes through and gets it so you can stay, even if you have to claim sanctuary."

Inuyasha stared at the rest of his yogurt. He wanted to go back to Japan, more than anything, but also knew that, if he did go back, the only place he knew where he'd be safe would be with Kagome.

'But if I go back, Kikyou and whoever was with her would tail me there. No. I can't go back to Kagome. I have to stay here. To protect her. Oh, Kagome. I hope that you understand and can someday forgive me. I never meant to hurt you.'

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" He raised his head.

"You have that slightly determined look again. Was just wondering what you were thinking. That's all."

"Oh . . ."

'I could tell Torie what's bothering me. She's listened to me so far and hasn't judged me. I can trust her. I know I can. So why am I holding back?'

"Hey," she smiled. "No rush. Whenever you're ready to talk is fine. You know I'll be here."

"I know," he smiled back. "I know."

888888888

Another week flew by, the only thing exciting to happen, in Inuyasha's opinion, was to hear that Torie's former employer, John, had managed to pull enough strings so he could stay in the U.S. His lessons had continued, per the agreement he and Torie had come up with. The week wound down with another movie - this time some hentai movie called _Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery _- and another chat that lasted until well past midnight. Ryan had long since fallen asleep and been placed in his crib.

"You really should get some sleep, Torie," he murmured, his head buried in his arms.

"And what about you? You're half-asleep over there. More so than what I am."

"Yeah, but you're the one getting up every night to take care of your child."

"Touché," she chuckled. "Touché. Come on then. I'll lock the doors. You head on up."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "I'll be all right. Besides, it isn't like anyone can sneak into this place, not with Demon, Guardian and Spirit around."

"True," Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning then."

As he walked by her, he resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her on the forehead. He dared not to get too close to anyone, especially to Torie. Despite the conversation he'd had with her earlier in the week, he still feared losing what he had found and he tried to be a little quieter at night and little more careful. The walls around his heart would not be penetrated easily and he couldn't let Torie catch him outside her door again.

"Sleep sweet, Inuyasha," she called after him.

"Sleep sweet, Torie."

'And let my dreams be peaceful for once.'

Sleep eluded him, however. He tossed and turned but, no matter how hard he tried to relax, he couldn't fall asleep. Finally, he settled into a fitful slumber.

_He was a pup again, playing in the garden as his mother watched him. She smiled as she did so, her eyes warm and alive. Inuyasha grinned as he found something that suited him and he immediately took it to his mother to show her. _

"Mother, mother! Look what I found you!"

"I see it, Inuyasha," her smile grew, "and it's lovely."

She knelt before him and he placed the flower behind her ear, as had always been his wont. He hugged her fiercely and she scooped him into her arms. As quickly as she had held him, her body jerked forward, her arms going slack, and she sank to the ground.

"Mother?"

Inuyasha looked at his mother, his eyes wide in fear. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and she looked . . . worried, he thought.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

He clutched her tighter when something warm and moist then something pointy greeted his hand. Pulling it away, he saw red. Red. Red meant . . . Blood. His mother's blood.

"Mother?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha . . ."

"MOTHER!"

**"Worthless hanyou," his brother scoffed. "I don't know what Father ever saw in you." **

"But Sesshomaru," he sniffled. "I . . ."

"Save it. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Get out of my sight!"

_"Kik-Kikyou?" _

The miko stared at him, her eyes hardened and cold. She raised herself and pulled out her bow and arrow.

_"You killed me, Inuyasha! How could you?"_

_"But I . . ."_

_A sharp pain entered his chest, hurling him backwards. An arrow protruded through his chest and he felt the sealing spell taking over him once more._

**_"Worthless, hanyou. Why do you even bother with such trivial emotions? All they do is make you weak. Weak. That's what you are." _ **

_"No . . . I'm not weak!" he shouted, balling his hand._

_"Really," came the sneer. "Then how come you weren't able to save your precious miko or your mother?"_

_"I . . ."_

_"You're weak, Inuyasha. Weak."_

_"Stop it," he growled._

_"INUYASHA!"_

_He turned just in time to witness Naraku grabbing a hold of Kagome by the throat and squeezing. He'd been so wrapped up in battling Kagura that he failed to pay attention to Naraku's movements. The demon smirked as he squeezed, ripping Kagome's head from her body. It slumped next to the bodies of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, all of them severely mutilated, and he dropped his sword._

_**"No . . . It . . . can't be . . . This . . . this isn't how it happened . . ." **_

_**"Oh, but it is, Inuyasha. They're dead. You let them die. It was useless to try and save them. You are so pathetic."**_

_**"No . . . This isn't real. This isn't happening! This isn't how it happened!"**_

_**"Really? Then prove it . . . little brother."**_

Inuyasha awoke with a start, perspiration beading down his forehead and his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he noticed that he had become entangled in his blankets. It had been the same dream he'd had for the past week and it always started out the same, his mother's death before his very eyes, his brother's tauntings, and the deaths of his friends. There were no lines in the dream world. Everything happened quickly and he was powerless to stop it.

'Calm down,' he told himself. 'It was a dream. Just a dream. That's all. Breathe. Just breathe. You're safe. Kagome's safe. She never died. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou, they never died . . . It was just a dream. Only a dream.'

Try as he might, though, he couldn't stop the racing of his heart or the shortness of his breath. The dream had been too real, his brother's taunts all too familiar. Untangling himself, Inuyasha got up and crept out of his room. Padding quietly, he made his way to Torie's room and sat just outside the door.

'I have to stop this. I can't keep sleeping outside her door.'

As he argued with himself, his breathing steadied out and he felt weary, like he hadn't slept in a week. Torie's scent had soothed him once more and his eyelids began to close.

'Sleep . . . I just want to sleep . . .'

"Inuyasha . . ."

He slowly opened his eyes as a hand touched his cheek, guiding him to look up. Torie knelt next to him, her brown eyes shimmering.

"Torie," he murmured. "I . . ."

"Shhh. It's okay now," she whispered, leaning close to him. "Everything will be all right in the morning. I promise."

Her lips brushed against his. Inuyasha blinked. This wasn't real, was it? Was it part of his dream?

'Has to be a dream,' he reasoned. 'I just fell asleep outside her door. Again.'

She kissed him once more then took his hand. Blindly, he followed . . .

888888888

Music played in the background as Inuyasha opened his eyes. A small weight had settled itself in the middle of his back, a soft rumbling emanating from it. He tried to reach behind him to pet the cat - which one, he wasn't certain - but could barely reach. The cats had a knack for finding the right spot to curl up and sleep. Torie never minded their antics, often staying put so the cats could sleep, but Inuyasha let out a sigh as he pushed himself up, dislodging the cat from his back. He liked them but could only tolerate them for so long before he became annoyed and growled at them.

'Wait . . . the cats don't normally sleep in the same room as me. They're always in Torie's room,' he thought, looking around wildly. His fears were confirmed when he saw a picture of Torie with her ex-boyfriend, Ryan, resting on a dresser.

'Oh no . . .'

"Morning, Inuyasha. How'd you sleep?"

Startled, he looked at who had spoken. Torie stood in the doorframe, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Torie, how . . ."

Torie smiled as she walked in and sat next to him.

"You had another nightmare, Inuyasha," she explained. Inuyasha turned away, his cheeks becoming a soft shade of red.

"So what I dreamt after that . . . it wasn't a dream at all . . . It happened."

"Hai," she nodded.

"Torie . . ."

"Shhh . . . it's okay, Inuyasha."

"No, it isn't," he growled. "You . . . you're giving me so much and I . . . I have nothing to repay you with. It isn't right."

Her hand grasped his chin. For a human woman, she had a lot of strength. The only one who had ever displayed such strength to him had been Sesshomaru. He remembered how his brother would get him to look at him as she turned his head to look at her.

"Don't tell me what isn't right, Inuyasha," she stated. "I know damn well what's right and what isn't right. What's right is helping someone you care about the best you can. What isn't right is the way you're suffering. And, yes, Inuyasha, you are suffering. I can see it and," her voice dropped slightly, "I can feel it."

"Torie . . . I . . ."

An arm went around his shoulder and her head rested against his. His eyes closed as his head drooped into the crook of her neck. Tears threatened to overtake him and he couldn't finish what he wanted to say.'No . . . I can't . . . I won't break . . . I won't let the tears come . . . I won't be weak.'

"Let it out, Inuyasha," she murmured. "Keeping everything bottled in will only destroy you."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," he murmured, sounding oddly calm in his own ears.

"Just start talking," Torie smiled, setting the coffee cup down. "Or write it down on a piece of paper somewhere. It doesn't matter how you get everything out of your system, just so you get it out. It's tearing you apart."

Inuyasha lifted his head and met her gaze. He always expected to see something there, something that would damn him for everything he had ever done, though he had told her very little about his life. But he never saw it. Torie had some details but not everything. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her everything. The kindness and warmth that always shimmered in her eyes gave him the strength he needed to pull through the situation he had placed himself in. If he lost that . . .

'I'd be losing all over again and then where would I be?'

'Trusting someone means you take a chance, Inuyasha,' a voice scolded. 'How will you know if she'll change towards you if you don't tell her what's wrong, what's bothering you?'

'But I do trust Torie. She's one of the very few who hasn't judged me based on how I look!'

'No, you don't,' the voice scoffed. It was starting to sound like Sesshomaru. 'Your sleep is disturbed by nightmares and yet you refuse to tell her about those. She knows you have them. You know that. So just tell her. Tell her everything.'

'I can't . . .'

'But you can . . . and there is no better time than right now.'

"I watched my mother die," he whispered, turning away. The tears he'd been desperately warding away finally won and spilled down his cheeks. "I was just a pup when it happened . . . but I can still remember how everything happened . . . I'd been picking flowers for her and she had picked me up . . . only to die a few moments later . . . She died because of me, because I'm a half-breed. It was later discovered that the ones who murdered my mother were aiming at me and that was when I knew . . . She had placed herself in front of me . . . to protect me."

"She did what any loving parent would do, Inuyasha. Protecting your child is a natural instinct."

"So I've discovered," he smirked, meeting her gaze. Slowly, he told her about his life. What it had been like growing up on his own and then events that transpired during the Warring States era. When he had finished, his head was cradled in her lap and she stroked his hair back. His eyelids drooped, his breathing steady. From the corner of his eye, he saw Torie smiling at him.  
"Well, I had sausage and eggs in mind for breakfast," she began, "but it looks like you're ready to go back to sleep."

"I feel like I could," he nodded. "I'm not going to, though."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"My lessons . . ." He started to push himself up.

"There is such a thing as a day off, Inuyasha," she murmured. "Besides, you're fried. Your concentration will be off. Get some sleep."

Torie pushed him back until his head hit the pillow. He started to protest when he let a jaw-cracking yawn.

"See?" she winked. "Get some sleep. I'll come in to check on you later."

"Torie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome, though I'm not sure why you're thanking me."

"For listening to me . . . for still being my friend, even after what I told you."

"Why wouldn't I still be your friend after what you told me, Inuyasha?" she inquired. "It's the past. That's where it is and that's where it'll stay. There is a difference in forgetting the past and letting go. Forgetting is something you never want to do. The past is the reason why we are the way we are. We forget that, we forget who we are and we're doomed to make the same mistakes over again."

"So how do I let go?" he murmured drowsily.

"I think you already have."

A kiss on the cheek then she was out the door, the now empty cup in hand. Inuyasha buried his face in one of the pillows. He would have pondered her words but sleep overtook him before he knew it.

888888888

"He's where!"

"Keep your voice down," came the hiss. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to the sound of voices downstairs. "Dammit, Raphael, he's trying to sleep and so is the baby. He hasn't slept well since the spell was broken."

"We can understand that, Torie," came a third voice. Leonardo's, he presumed. He couldn't tell through the fog that had claimed him. "And I, quite honestly, am glad to hear that he's finally getting some sleep. But are you sure it's safe for him to be sleeping in your room?"

Inuyasha pushed himself up, wiping his eyes. His ears twitched, still listening to the conversation.

"Of course," she replied. "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

For a moment, the only sounds Inuyasha heard were the sound of the clock ticking in the hallway. An icy sensation gripped as he waited, with baited breath, from the visitors. He knew who was there and he had a fair guess as to why they were there.

'They're worried about Torie . . . because of me. Because of what I am," he thought with sadness.

"Well," Raphael began.

"There is the fact that," Leonardo started.

"That what? He's different?" Torie spat. "So what. Big deal. He's different. And, in case you haven't noticed, so am I, so is my child, and so are you. Give it a rest, would ya?"

"Torie, we just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Is that what this is about? Making sure that I don't get hurt? Guys, pain is a part of life. You know that. You've experienced that for yourself. Without the pain, there is nothing. No joy, no happiness, no meaning."

"And what about Ryan? How do you think he's going to take this if he ever hears about this?"

"What do you mean if he ever hears? He already knows Inuyasha's here."

"That's not what I meant, Torie."

A sigh escaped the woman. Inuyasha looked at his hand as it rested next to a pillow.

'So it's begun once more. Dammit, why is it everyone I ever come in contact with ends up getting interrogated or hurt? Dammit, why?'

"If you're wondering about me and Ryan getting back together, don't. Okay? We made our decisions and we have to live with them."

"Dammit, Torie," Raphael growled. "You're still in love with him. We know that. I mean, you two break up a year ago and you've had his child! You want him back."

"Must I repeat myself, Raphael? We made our decisions. What's done is done. I can't live my life, waiting by the phone or hoping that he'll come walking back into my life. I'm happy where I'm at and he's happy where he's at. Yes, I would love it if he came back to Philadelphia for good but then he wouldn't be happy and I couldn't live with myself. The situation is much healthier now."

"So you'll give up on Ryan?"

"I didn't say I was going to give up on Ryan, Leonardo. But we've had our time in the sun and we've both moved on. I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

"You still love him."

"Yes, I still love him."

Inuyasha's heart sank at those words. Of course, she still loved Ryan. He'd always known that but to hear it said out loud . . .

'I wonder if this is how Kagome felt whenever I'd declare my love for Kikyou.'

"I'll always love him, guys. But he isn't a major part of my life anymore. Yes, he is Little Ryan's father and daddy but I need to do what's best for me and for him. Ryan feels the same way."

"And about Inuyasha?"

"What about Inuyasha?" she replied back. His ears twitched at her tone. She obviously didn't like where the conversation was going.

"What are you going to do about him? It's quite obvious that he's developing feelings for you."

"You guys," she sighed. "Not happy unless you're meddling in my life, are you?"

"Torie . . ."

"Hush," she commanded. "Listen to me and listen to me well, boys. You have not lived for as long as I have. You have not looked at the world through my eyes. You have not seen or experienced the things in life that perhaps you should have. You don't know what it is that I know. I will not turn my back on Inuyasha. I've had that happen to me all too often in the past. He needs someone to be there for him and if that person is me . . . so be it."

"Torie . . ."

"My sons," Splinter finally spoke up. "Torie has made her decision. It is best if you leave it at that and respect her wishes. She does know what she is doing, after all."

"But sensei . . ."

Inuyasha winced as he heard Splinter's cane whack Raphael and Leonardo alongside their skulls. The old rat definitely had a way of getting his point across.

"I said Torie has made her decision. Leave it at that."

"Yes, Master Splinter."

"Now, child . . . how have things been otherwise?"

"They're doing good," Inuyasha pictured the smile that he heard in her voice. Torie, like Kagome, had the brightest smile and an uncanny knack for sharing it. "Inuyasha can stay in America but the INS put some restrictions on him. They are, however, relatively easy restrictions to follow so we're okay there."

Inuyasha rested his head against the pillow once more, listening to Torie talk animatedly. The talk centered mostly around him and Little Ryan, and how well he was doing but there was something in her tone, something that kept catching his attention. Hints of pride and enthusiasm and something else . . . something that made him feel at ease, though there were a few words here and there that he couldn't understand. Finally, the conversation wore down.

"Sounds like you've both been busy," Splinter commented.

"Hai, Sensei," she agreed. "Very busy but it's been well worth it."

"Glad to hear that, Torie. It's good to see you smile like that again. After you and Ryan parted ways, I wasn't sure I'd ever see that smile again."

"It's that obvious, huh?" she chuckled. "Well, it is kind of hard not to love him, y'know? He just tries so hard not to be so broody or impatient and it's very endearing. And he does very well with the baby. It's just great."

Inuyasha's ears picked up slightly when he heard that. She wasn't referring to Ryan. He could tell that just by the comment that the old rat had made.

'She couldn't be talking about me. There's no way she could be talking about me . . . Could she?'

"Torie . . ."

"Yes, Donatello?"

"I'm curious about something . . . With the way you talk, you sound almost like you're in love with Inuyasha . . . Are you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'She was talking about me . . . but there's no way that she could love me . . . is there?'

"I think it's time I wake Inuyasha up."

"But Torie, you didn't . . ."

"I'll be right back."

Within a minute, Torie had entered her room and sat down next to him. Inuyasha had squeezed his eyes shut the moment he heard her feet running up the stairs. He couldn't look at her. Not just yet.

'Did I hear what I think I heard? Did Donatello just ask her if she loved me? She didn't answer. Why didn't she answer? She never skirts around the truth.'

"Hey, sleepy-head, time to get up and get something to eat."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the wall.

"So you've been awake for a while now, huh?"

"Huh?" His head jerked towards her.

"I can tell. You look tired but not that tired. You heard the conversation, didn't you?"

Numbly, he nodded. He didn't know what else to do. Torie sat next to him, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"The answer is yes, I do love you, Inuyasha," she murmured, her eyes sparkling. "I can't help but love you."

"Is that why you kissed me last night?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," she admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. "That's why I kissed you last night."

"Why?"

'Great, you stupid moron,' he berated himself. 'Of all the questions to ask, you had to ask that one. Good job, you idiot.'

"I don't know," she chuckled. "I just . . . do."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, you goose," she snickered. "I'm not just saying that. I love you."

"You sure you're not confused or anything?"

'Great. Of all the times for me to be suspicious, it has to be now. You baka!'

"I'm not confused," she stated, her voice stronger than he'd ever heard it before. "If there is one thing I know for certain, Inuyasha, it's how I feel. I haven't felt this alive in a long time. The heart and mind are in harmony. That's what matters. Right?"

Inuyasha could only stare. He'd heard her say before that love came about when the heart and mind were in accord, that it couldn't be just one or the other that came out happy.

'But it just can't be possible . . . Can it?'

His thoughts were broken when he felt her hand brush against his cheek then her lips pressed against his. His right ear flicked wildly as a finger traced against its contours, much in the same way she played with the cats' ears. Finally, she broke the kiss.

"I meant what I said, Inuyasha. You should know me by now."

The smile that had tugged on her lips earlier had finally broken loose.

'It's contagious,' he thought as a smile of his own spread across his face.

"That I do."

888888888

"I hate this," Inuyasha groaned. It had been eight months since he'd been awakened and started his education. They had been long months to boot, since he had to constantly study for several tests. Tests that Torie said could get him a high school diploma. After that, the future was his to do with whatever he wanted to.

"You're doing fine, Inuyasha," Torie encouraged. He stole a glance over at her and smiled. She and Little Ryan were sitting on the floor, Torie coaxing him to crawl towards her. The boy had a mischievous grin on his face and constantly ducked behind the coffee table whenever she glanced at him. For a single moment, he wondered what it'd be like to have a pup of his own. "Just think. Tomorrow, you'll take those tests and it'll be over."

"Oh, I just can't wait," he snorted. "Thank goodness I tested at a high enough level, huh?"

Torie pushed herself up and made her way towards him. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Exactly. Now get back to it and I'll bring you something to drink. Kay?"

"Okay," he sighed. She gave him a quick hug then padded into the kitchen. He had just begun to read once more when the doorbell rang, causing the dogs to start barking like crazy.

"I'll get it," he called out.

"That should be Ryan," she called back.

"I know," he muttered. 'The lack of sleep is getting to her. Of course, it should be Ryan. He said he wanted to visit his son.' He opened the door to reveal a young man with dark hair and shimmering blue eyes, clad in denim jeans and a black trench coat. "Hello, Ryan."

"Hello, Inuyasha," Ryan greeted cheerfully. "How've you been?"

"Studying like mad," he replied glibly, stepping to the side to allow Ryan in. "How was Japan?" Ryan immediately went to his son and picked him up.

"Oh, it was Japan. I brought you guys some presents. How's Torie been?"

"Torie," Inuyasha shrugged. "How else is she going to be?"

"I heard that!"

Both men chuckled then Ryan's face became serious and sober.

"Seriously, how have things been around here?" he murmured. "I know my cousin is not too thrilled at having his plans thwarted, especially by someone like Torie. He doesn't know about the baby, does he?"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head, closing the door behind the younger man. "He doesn't even know that I'm here, let alone breathing and moving about."

"So the spells are still holding?"

"More like Donatello's and Robert's gadgets are holding out. The coven decided that the baby was far too important for Torie to be constantly casting protection spells. It would be too much of a drain on her and put both of their lives in danger."

"Good," Ryan nodded. "Plus it gives her an opportunity to rest up."

"Exactly."

They sat down at the table as Torie brought out three mugs of mint tea. Ryan bounced his son on his knee, causing the child to babble happily. As she stood next to him, Inuyasha glanced at her face and smiled, an arm wrapping around her waist.

'I meant what I said, Torie. I don't want to lose you. I'll do whatever I can to protect you. I promise.'

_El Fin_


End file.
